User talk:Blackfur
AND DON'T YOU DARE PISS ME OFF *cussing is allowed but don't talk about user behide their back nor about me *you can talk in caps but not meanful *and if any user is having trouble please be helpful and tell me *if your mean to a user ALL THE (BLEEP)ING TIME i WILL ban you for 1 month -- 1 YEAR Welcome Hi, welcome to Prophecy of the Stars Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the''' User:Blackfur page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- GingerleapofDawnClan (Talk) 02:09, August 12, 2011 Hey Sure. Starpaw Apprentice of MidnightClan 02:15, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Heya Yellowtail. ;) Let's start on our RPs. ''Blackfur I will be making a tutorial on how to shade and what-not.'' ''Leaps of ginger splashes the tail of enemies. Those who are splashed will walk the darkest of forests 14:32, August 12, 2011 (UTC)'' GUESSWUTIDID I made ya an admin! Along with XhollyscourgeshineX and Twilightheart200. :D Gingerleap 20:29, September 29, 2011 (UTC) PLEASE Oh PLEASE ban him/her! I hate that. I'd like to call that spam >:U Gingerleap 21:47, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: uh... (or whatever it said) I used some king of coding and font thing to make it. I didn't get it from your siggie ;) It just sounds awesome. Sorry 'bout that, I'll change it if you want :D [[User:Larkflight|''Lar]][[User:Blackfur|'kie']] Larkie! 22:58, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Halloweeny I think the black kitteh with the pumpkins looks cuter. PS Took me a while to figure it out. XD Gingerleap 21:19, October 6, 2011 (UTC) How? Read the title XD Gingerleap 21:31, October 6, 2011 (UTC) hey blackie! it's meee *****Up SkyHigh- SkyXLark 4Eva***** 17:53, October 11, 2011 (UTC) So you finally came back to life with the RP, eh Yellowtail? :) XhollyscourgeshineX I am a TORD FAN and PROUD of it!!! 22:12, October 15, 2011 (UTC)XhollyscourgeshineX Chat Yes, I'm on right now. XhollyscourgeshineX I am a TORD FAN and PROUD of it!!! 22:34, October 15, 2011 (UTC)XhollyscourgeshineX STORMY Yeah I'm on chat right now plz join me XhollyscourgeshineX I am a TORD FAN and PROUD of it!!! 02:31, October 17, 2011 (UTC)XhollyscourgeshineX Chat....again....it's OK.... That's totally fine! All friends have their own friends, even if each others' friends don't get along!OH MY GOD i'm sounding like those books for girls -.-"god .... But yeah, I will go tell my friend RIGHT NOW,RIGHTNOW, and push her into making an account for this. She LOVES RP andd fanfic, and she would enjoy meeting you.You both have so much alike, and you're both my friends.BEST FRIENDS. XhollyscourgeshineX I am a TORD FAN and PROUD of it!!! 22:25, October 17, 2011 (UTC)XhollyscourgeshineX MY LITTLE PONY FIM IS AWESOME!! ~Stormy Yes, kinda busy AT THE MOMENT.... Well...uhh...I have, school?Remember? I also have chores...let's see...viola practice, i usually take showers afterschool, I have homework, and, the daily dose of videogames XP Sorry, if I never have time to spend with you :3 XhollyscourgeshineX I am a TORD FAN and PROUD of it!!! 04:16, October 19, 2011 (UTC)XhollyscourgeshineX HEYYYYY.....^_^ Can you make me a special signature? Pweeeeze? XhollyscourgeshineX I am a TORD FAN and PROUD of it!!! 04:19, October 19, 2011 (UTC)XhollyscourgeshineX o?o And that has to do with...what exactly? I wish we had an art teacher*attempts to put on most jealous face* T_T And hey, is Gingerleap still sick? Haven't heard from her in a while... And can you make me a fancy siggie? o3o XhollyscourgeshineX RARW ^_^ 04:28, October 20, 2011 (UTC)XhollyscourgeshineX Hi! Hey. My name is BigTimeAwesomeness. I'm new to Wikia, and I was wondering if you could give me some advice? -BigTimeAwesomeness {C Sure, but only for like 15 minutes because i have volleyball :3 18:02, October 30, 2011 (UTC) ugh nvm, chat isn't working for me on any wiki. it'd be easier if this place had an IRC. 18:06, October 30, 2011 (UTC) sure, i'll be right there. 18:10, October 30, 2011 (UTC) {C sorry, i have to go to volleyball. 18:15, October 30, 2011 (UTC) x3 oyus! I was this close to getting hit in the face: ___ and then we lost :3 20:52, October 30, 2011 (UTC) RE: Okay then *claps hands* Thanks, Blackie. FWI, I'm skyhigh67 BigTimeAwesomeness 21:36, October 30, 2011 (UTC) i hope she's okay, too. We did break up, and for reasons I do not want to mention, I thought she was dead. (I know, right?) ans someone told me she was alive, so I made this account to prove it. Now, I just keep it because I forgot my password for my other account xD - BigTimeAwesomness ~FREAKY DUDE WHO LOVES BTR!!!~ 19:14, November 3, 2011 (UTC) me too. oh...check my user page. I added to it, and there is something about you on it. - BTA ~FREAKY DUDE WHO LOVES BTR!!!~ 21:27, November 3, 2011 (UTC) *sheepishly* th-thank you. it's all true. - BTA ~FREAKY DUDE WHO LOVES BTR!!!~ 22:00, November 3, 2011 (UTC) That was you? I thought it was Gingerleap. It's really pretty. I like it. But I went to take a shower when it had the old background, and when I came back, it had the new one and I was like, "what the crap?" XD - BTA ~FREAKY DUDE WHO LOVES BTR!!!~ 22:04, November 3, 2011 (UTC) HERE HERE HERE HERE HERE HERE HERE HERE Did I mention I was here? Gingerleap 01:11, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Why did you kickban me? The problem was already solved! So you ban me for something I've already gotten in trouble for? -- Killing Trolls, One Wiki at a time 01:09, November 4, 2011 (UTC) I just now got your latest message. was i supposed to be on chat last night? - BTA ~FREAKY DUDE WHO LOVES BTR!!!~ 20:16, November 4, 2011 (UTC) I <3 the new background. Also, sorry I couldn't get on chat. I was in Ohio. 18:24, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Yeah....i reply late, too XD ~FREAKY DUDE WHO LOVES BTR!!!~ 20:32, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey are u on? ~FREAKY DUDE WHO LOVES BTR!!!~ 20:32, November 6, 2011 (UTC) NO I'm leaving in a while so... NO D8< Gingerleap 01:52, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Are you on NOW? ~FREAKY DUDE WHO LOVES BTR!!!~ 20:34, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Oh my goodness! I am too! ~FREAKY DUDE WHO LOVES BTR!!!~ 21:07, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I can't, my chat isn't working. This is what it says when I open it: ~ GingerleapofDawnClan has joined the chat. ~ ~You have connected from another browser. This connection will be closed. ~ Like I said, sorry =[ Gingerleap 23:30, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: -_- Gingerleap 23:35, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: WHAT!? That's a terrrible idea. I'm already multi-tasking without you messaging me. Gingerleap 23:41, November 18, 2011 (UTC) hai french kitty ;) ~FREAKY DUDE WHO LOVES BTR!!!~ 23:47, November 18, 2011 (UTC) awwww sorry. it is a cool siggie ~FREAKY DUDE WHO LOVES BTR!!!~ 13:09, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Blackie......have you seen Larkflight lately? I haven't seen her, and I'm a little worried. ~BigTimeAwesomeness~Big Time Rush is Epic~ 15:11, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Hmm........well, maybe it has something to do w/ that blizzard a couple of weeks ago....I'm really worried. You don't think she could've....died? ~BigTimeAwesomeness~Big Time Rush is Epic~ 19:34, November 21, 2011 (UTC) HAIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!! Hey Blackie its Darktail's birthday just wanted you to wish her a good birthday and IT'S THNXGIVING WEEKEND PPL!!!!! YAY!! I be on chat right now.... Holly....OUT.Peace. XhollyscourgeshineX RARW ^_^ 22:42, November 21, 2011 (UTC)XhollyscourgeshineX Hi there Hi. I'm Dynovan, a friend of SkyHigh67/BigTimeAwesomeness. He's asked me to help him find Larkflight, and I was wondering, when did you last see her? Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder has come - bbc.co.uk/doctorwho 08:07, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. That info'll help me find her. I know, same here, I tend to see American people! I'll let you know if I find Larkie. Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder has come - bbc.co.uk/doctorwho 08:10, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Dyno's a friend of mine, and, yeah, he's british. ~BigTimeAwesomeness~Big Time Rush is Epic~ 15:00, November 23, 2011 (UTC) My Chat Problem I've already told you, my chat is broken! Gingerleap 01:01, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Good news- we found Larky. On another note, me and her got back together <3 ~BigTimeAwesomeness~Big Time Rush is Epic~ 15:48, November 24, 2011 (UTC) okay. i'll tell her. ~BigTimeAwesomeness~Big Time Rush is Epic~ 23:24, November 24, 2011 (UTC) kk ~BigTimeAwesomeness~Big Time Rush is Epic~ 01:36, November 25, 2011 (UTC) hey blackie! BigTimeAwesomeness~Don't Cross an Admin 18:30, November 25, 2011 (UTC) yeah. BigTimeAwesomeness~Don't Cross an Admin 18:35, November 25, 2011 (UTC) My computer won't let me get on chat. I can read messages, but I can't send any. Sorry. BigTimeAwesomeness~Don't Cross an Admin 18:41, November 25, 2011 (UTC) yesterday and today. she's good. BigTimeAwesomeness~Don't Cross an Admin 19:05, November 25, 2011 (UTC) yeah. we were messaging on the jackie wiki. BigTimeAwesomeness~Don't Cross an Admin 19:13, November 25, 2011 (UTC) she got offline earlier to clean up (You'll have to ask her about that) but she's online now. Link to her talk is her. BigTimeAwesomeness~Don't Cross an Admin 19:25, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. He was ILOVELARKFLIGHT, but he made another one, AntiLarkflight2. BTA~Imma Admin, So Don't Tick Me Off! 21:33, November 25, 2011 (UTC) I think Larky left. Sorry. BTA~Imma Admin, So Don't Tick Me Off! 21:42, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Okay........kinda a random message. BTA~Imma Admin, So Don't Tick Me Off! 21:52, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Imma bored too. But wat u up to? BTA~Imma Admin, So Don't Tick Me Off! 23:47, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Chat Blacky my chat's working. We're getting on the chat I'll be on all day come on! Gingerleap 16:05, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Just to let you know, YukariRan isn't Thomas. She's a girl named Angela. So u can unblock her. BTA~Imma Admin, So Don't Tick Me Off! 18:18, November 26, 2011 (UTC) hey! can u get back on chat? I just now got on. Oh, and I found out from larky YukariRan actually IS Thomas. He had me convinced this time. BTA~Imma Admin, So Don't Tick Me Off! 19:36, November 26, 2011 (UTC) That b-tch does trick me a lot. Good job blocking him. BTA~Imma Admin, So Don't Tick Me Off! 01:09, November 27, 2011 (UTC) .........shut up XD BTA~Imma Admin, So Don't Tick Me Off! 13:46, November 27, 2011 (UTC) he does trick me a lot. it's true. u can tell larky. doesn't matter. BTA~Imma Admin, So Don't Tick Me Off! 21:47, November 28, 2011 (UTC) no she didn't. I messaged her last night. BTA~Imma Admin, So Don't Tick Me Off! 21:05, November 29, 2011 (UTC) I leik teh new background~ 22:47, December 6, 2011 (UTC) WHOO~! Happy one day early birthday since I won't be able to wish you one tomorrow. 23:15, December 7, 2011 (UTC) :3 03:42, December 9, 2011 (UTC) LOL AWESOME SRRY I MISSED IT XD You never told me when but congrats happy b-day RAWR Zuko(uhh Zuko is a charater on my fave show soo....his name is kinda mah catchphrase X3) Happeh B-Day BlackFur :3 XhollyscourgeshineX RARW ^_^ 05:39, December 11, 2011 (UTC)XhollyscourgeshineX Hey *Frowny Face* Heyy :( BTA~It's Christmastime in the City.....and Pretty Much Everywhere Else 20:23, December 11, 2011 (UTC) I can't get on chat. remember? BTA~It's Christmastime in the City.....and Pretty Much Everywhere Else 21:14, December 11, 2011 (UTC) oh. i'm glad you're ok now. BTA~It's Christmastime in the City.....and Pretty Much Everywhere Else 23:24, December 11, 2011 (UTC) she was on earlier, but she left :/ BTA~It's Christmastime in the City.....and Pretty Much Everywhere Else 00:59, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey Blackie I am bored and know NO ONE on the Wiki and you are a pretty cool person can you show me how to do this stuff and everything here? I'll be on the chat ;) Thanks, Blackout 23:56, December 12, 2011 (UTC)RainbowBlood122 Um, I dunno heheh. Blackout , Blackout, Blood in your eye 00:03, December 13, 2011 (UTC)RainbowBlood122 I'm on the Sly Cooper Wikia, meet me there please. Blackout , Blackout, Blood in your eye 00:05, December 13, 2011 (UTC)RainbowBlood122 Well, I clicked my way to Users:Admins, and Blackfur is cool so I don't know you but it's ok to not know me, no one hangs around me anyway. Blackout , Blackout, Blood in your eye 00:09, December 13, 2011 (UTC)RainbowBlood122 Hey cool thanks :3 I would like if you explained and if I am childish you can just tell me to stop ok? Blackout , Blackout, Blood in your eye 00:28, December 13, 2011 (UTC)RainbowBlood122 Wiki Hi, I was just wondering if you would like to join Warrior Clan Fanfiction wiki. It is a fanfiction wiki were you can write fanfiction, roleplay, create your cat/clan, or just chat with friends. Here is the link if you are interested: http://warriorclanfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Warrior_Clan_Fanfiction_Wiki :3 I'm kinda pissed right now. Warriors Wiki has too much drama. That's why I'm making my own. o3o Just wanted to tell somebody. 01:46, December 18, 2011 (UTC) New Blog hey, blacky, I wrote a new blog about Larkflight on the Jackie Wiki, and I think you need to see it. It's called "Bad News and Trivia," and a link to it is here. BTA~It's Christmastime in the City.....and Pretty Much Everywhere Else 02:47, December 18, 2011 (UTC) And... It's made. :3 03:12, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Ohmigod...that's terrible... 03:23, December 18, 2011 (UTC) I don't know any details. like i said in the blog, i only know what thomas told me. he said it was some type of cancer.........i don't want her to die either. if she dies like this......... BTA~It's Christmastime in the City.....and Pretty Much Everywhere Else 03:24, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Honestly, it seems like all the good people in the world are dying. In the past month, my grandpa died, and in September, my friend Alex died. And now, Larky says she's going to die? 16:15, December 18, 2011 (UTC) I found Larky! Hey, I found her! She commented on the blog I wrote last night, and we messaged for a few minutes! BTA~It's Christmastime in the City.....and Pretty Much Everywhere Else 16:26, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Hi Blackie Furrie XD I am Bored so plz come on chat ta Rainbow Blood is here and uh I'm here we havn't chatted in a while.I am so bored! Christmas VAY-K has just started GRR! I'M SO STRESSED! Srry I think i need to go take a nap T_T XhollyscourgeshineX RARW ^_^ 23:43, December 22, 2011 (UTC)XhollyscourgeshineX OK sorry Blackfur but I got bored and left the chat.... BAI XhollyscourgeshineX RARW ^_^ 23:54, December 22, 2011 (UTC)XhollyscourgeshineX Awesome :D Blackeh! Have you taken the Wiki-O-Matic(or whatever) IT'S AWESOME I got Bright Spark how about you? :) I picked:Food, Videogames, Disco Parties, Fantasy, being Social, AT&T, Ratchet and Clank(MY CHILDHOOD) to be the most clever IT IS AWESOME. You should take it! XhollyscourgeshineX RARW ^_^ 21:20, January 10, 2012 (UTC)XhollyscourgeshineX HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIII Hey Blackie I hasn't seen you in forevah D: Whatcha think about my new siggie (I did it meself :D) And whatcha think about the new website layout (also did that) Hope to see ya soon :) -Gingy♥Loves♥ You! 21:58, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Re: AWWW Aw, thanks Blackie ;3 *sob* Gingy♥Loves♥ You! 23:06, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Too many cancer victims... Gingy♥Loves♥ You! 02:15, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Heyyy, I'm back, y'all Blacky I miss you so much D': BOOM! 01:41, April 9, 2012 (UTC)XhollyscourgeshineX Hey Hey yes it has been a very long time and soo...I'm gonna go to Nevada on some VERY STUPID field trip in school and so I won't be active for a week...I leave April 11 and will be gone for a week and I'm on chat right now wanna talk? I'm pretty bored. XhollyscourgeshineX Lick me Spyro ^_^ 21:54, April 10, 2012 (UTC)XhollyscourgeshineX Oo3oO I got back from my trip days ago(I was just too lazy to sign into the Prophecy of the Stars Wiki) Soo, what's up? How have you been doing? Oh yeah and a friend of mine just died from six years in the hospital. Cancer is stupid :'( I miss him so much even though it was over a month ago I still cry at night...IDIDN'TJUSTSAYTHATDIDI "May the ancestors look after you.May they look after us all." ~Ignitus XhollyscourgeshineX Lick me Spyro ^_^ 03:42, May 2, 2012 (UTC)XhollyscourgesineX OMG READ READ READ! Hai Blacky RAWR! So I was flipping through channels on TV and I saw a crazy scene and your RP cat's name is Yellowtail and I saw it and took a picture but I can't get it on here :/ I forgot how to XD but as it said apparently you are a pirate because it was like a poster for a movie called "Yellowtail the Pirate" so I freaked out ok PEACE OUT TTYL! XhollyscourgeshineX I'm a flyin' narwhal YO 04:19, June 6, 2012 (UTC)XhollyscourgeshineX Oh Hai... ^_^ Hey yeah I've been like REALLY lazy over the past few days and so I have got nearly nothing done at all... DAMMIT I was going to tell you something but I forgot...like I said LAZY! And so oh yeah I remember! :D plz click this link it's where I made my dragon avatar...I'll make one for you if you want, like if it's wings aren't how you want you(or I) can change it on MS Paint, GIMP, ect. RainbowBlood went swimming on March 12 and she lives in CANADA!!! CANADA I TELL YAS!!! It's just really cold up north :3 http://www.darkspyro.net/images/night/lair/template.php XhollyscourgeshineX I'm a flyin' narwhal YO 04:01, June 8, 2012 (UTC)XhollyscourgeshineX re: im alive Just got my internet back , yush Gingy'sSnickerz...♥ 18:41, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Oh, well I'm working on it again, starting with the line-arts >_> And that's great! (You should send it to meh :D) Gingy'sSnickerz...♥ 21:54, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I usually get 2-5 hours of sleep on school days, so as soon as I go home I fall asleep ._. Gingy'sSnickerz...♥ 02:53, September 8, 2012 (UTC) LOL XD Gingy'sSnickerz...♥ 23:45, September 13, 2012 (UTC) ..You lost meh X3 Gingy'sSnickerz...♥ 10:40, September 15, 2012 (UTC) RE: XD LOL That's weird :U Gingy'sSnickerz...♥ 16:31, September 15, 2012 (UTC) OMG guess what? BLACKIE BLACKIE BLACKIE I got into this SECKSAY anime called Hetalia Axis Powers it's so AWESOME i never really liked it at first(or never noticed it) but then my body started getting all wierd and now two boys having sex with eachother really turns me on WTF anyway I wanted to tell you I got sick! D: and i couldn't even get out of bed because my legs got all wierd and I threw up A LOT and i couldn't get up and go to the living room where the laptop was and help you admin! But I'm ok now and can't wait to rp with you again BTW I live in Fresno and I'm going to Hetalia day tomorrow(October 20 2012) as Russia! HES SO YANDERE i have the scarf, coat, pants, and boots!! and a Japan! AND THEN I shall dance...and it will be awesome. 00:42, October 20, 2012 (UTC)XhollyscourgeshineX HELL YES I DID and i went to my first hetalia day today!!! i left too early though i wanted to stay DX I ate pasta with Sweden! AND THEN I shall dance...and it will be awesome. 04:34, October 21, 2012 (UTC)XhollyscourgeshineX ty I completely understand, and I'm really grateful for you even attempting to come back to the wiki ... ♥GingerleapOfDawnClan♥ 02:59, June 27, 2013 (UTC)